Eternal
by Chibi Bee-Chan
Summary: I was already thinking about the brother I should have never loved, should have never fallen for… But I did. And I fell hard. Now he was gone. What was I to do? Kaname/Yuuki Fluff, One-shot, Rated M for Adult themes. Read and Review please!


**Eternal**

_Still Doll Yuuki_

_I do not own Vampire Knight_

_--_

As I got ready for my night out with my friends, I started thinking about everything that got me to this high-class society. I donned a black, strapless, knee-length body hugging dress and a pair of gold goddess-like sandals - with matching gold hoop earrings and matching bracelets.

All the lies to get what you want in life…That's what my life is about. Or what I thought it was about.

I look at my appearance one last time and grabbed my purse, jacket and slipped on my shoes and was out of the door in 5 minutes.

**XoXoXoX**

I sat at the table—alone—as my friends Rima and Ruka went to dance with their dates. Why was I the one without a date? Was I seriously THAT unattractive to the male population?

"What's a beautiful thing like you sitting here alone? Shouldn't you be having fun?"

Oops, I guess I was wrong on that account.

I looked at the male in front of me. He had long dark hair down to his elbows tied back in a pony-tail with a red ribbon; he wore a black button up with the first three buttons undone and loose white slacks along with casual dress shoes. His attitude seemed okay… _ish_.

I hadn't said anything in response as he smiled earnestly at me.

Then, after we had chatted a bit, he bid me good bye with a small smile of joy on his face. Once he disappeared into the crowd, I called over a bartender.

I needed a drink. _Badly_.

"Yes, what can I get you?" The female bartender asked in a light voice.

I eyed her wistfully and then replied, "Coke and Rum. Make it quick" She nodded and darted away into the merging crowd.

This was going to be a rough night.

**XoXoXoX**

It was well past midnight as I found myself stumbling into my open limo door. The limo door slammed shut and the driver—Akio—got in and started the car up and asked as his cobalt gaze flicked to the mirror, which reflected my drunken state, "Have a good time, Miss Yuuki?"

I groaned in return, clutching my pounding head. He pulled out of the parking lot and merged with the barely busy highway.

Akio turned his gaze back to the road and the remaining trip was silent.

Sitting up, I propped my body against the cool leather and mentally sighed. I was remembering my happy and joyous memories…

_--_

**Flashback #1**

_--_

"_Yuuki?" It was my father, Kaein Cross. He never used 'Yuuki' unless it was serious. So this must be serious. "I have to talk with you" Was all he said before turning his back to me to walk down the hall to his den._

_I followed closely, curiously._

_Once in his den, He locked the door and gestured for me to sit down with a wave of his hand. When I sat, he walked behind his desk and sat in the chair behind it and put his face in his palms, rubbing his temple with the tips of his fingers. Uh-Oh._

"_Father? What's wrong?" There was something up, I knew it. Apparently he knew as well. I could tell by the way he spoke to me. "Well. Years ago, I was brought a small girl to my doorstep by a certain man – whom I will not name – and asked to take care of you in his place"_

_Wait, what is he talking about? "Father…" I said, waveringly. "…Just tell me so that I don't feel so nervous. Just tell me already!"_

_He looked at me with distressed golden eyes. Then, something spilt out of his mouth that made me go numb. "Yuuki… You are not my daughter. I adopted you when you're real parents were 'killed' and I was asked to look after you by you're mother, Juuri Kuran" _

_Juuri? Kuran? Why did that name sound so familiar?_

_Then it clicked. The Kuran's were the richest family in all of Japan and very well known for their medicines and charity donations. I opened and closed my mouth mutely and then finally closed it._

_My fat—… No, Kaein looked at me with remorseful golden eyes and a sad smile as he spoke, "I'm sorry for lying to you, Yuuki. I know I shouldn't have… But I had too. To keep you safe. _

_All I said was—with a small smile, "Thank you. Thank you for looking after me, __**Otou-san**__". Kaein smiled at me with tears pricking the corner of his eyes and he got up and we embraced tightly._

_After a few minutes, he pulled away, wiped away the tears from his eyes and said in a soft, affectionate father-like voice, "Well. Do you want to meet your family, Yuuki?" _

_My mind was reeled with shock, but I nodded and returned the smile. He took my hand and led me to the car—or rather the limo that we stopped in front of, revealing a tall man with shoulder length dark chocolate hair and pale skin. Beside the tall male was a petite woman with waist length dark hair and the same pale-ish skin._

"_It's nice to see you again, Kaein-san" spoke the male in a soft, melodic voice. Kaein nodded in recognition and bowed respectfully, "To you as well, Haruka-san," He rose from his bow and looked at me with a smile and back at the woman, who smiled back – tears pricking her eyes – as he spoke, "As you asked, Juuri-san. I have looked after her, making sure she was safe" _

_Meanwhile, my mind was in shock as I took this all in. Haruka smiled at me with father-like affection and opened his arms. Almost immediately – on instinct – I ran directly into his arms. Haruka held me tightly to him as I cried out both happily and sadly. _

"_My precious daughter… My beautiful precious daughter… How I've missed you, Yuuki…" Haruka whispered in my ear softly. Then, he released me and gently turned me around and pushed me lightly to my mother's open arms, where we embraced, crying our eyes out._

_Haruka looked to Kaein and said with a small smile, "Thank you, Kaein-san" My adoptive father only smiled back and both men watched as we held each other tightly, sobbing quietly._

_We broke apart, wiped our tears and I walked up to Kaein and smiled weakly and said, "Thank you, Fat—I mean, Kaein-san" He only smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. I was surprised, but I hugged him back just as tightly._

_Releasing each other, I smiled at him one last time and took my mother's hand—which lead me into the limo. I sat between my parents, leaning against my father's shoulder as I fell into a slow, blissful sleep as we drove along the quiet streets of Nagoya. _

_I finally had a family again to call my own._

_--_

**End of Flashback #1**

_--_

A faint smile crossed my lips at the memory. It had been 5 years since then and I was the happiest girl in the world.

"Miss Yuuki, We've arrived home" Akio's voice broke through my murky and dismal thoughts. I looked at my driver – breaking from my reverie – and said, smiling weakly, "Arigatou, Akio-san" and got out of the limo and As soon as I slammed the door, Akio drove off to park it.

I strode—well _stumbled_—to the door, opened it and walked inside, closing and locking the door behind me. I then pressed my back against the door and slid down till I sat on the floor, my hands buried in my knees as my salty tears soaked my nylons.

Crying was **NOT** going to help _ANYTHING_. But for some reason…

…_I couldn't stop crying. Because I couldn't help remembering all the FUN times we shared as one._

I shook my head furiously. _'No, you are not going to think about him… no… no…' _Too late. I was already thinking about the brother I should have never loved, should have never fallen for…

…_But I did. And I fell hard._

More tears cascaded slowly from my eyes in a steady wake as I let out soft wails, my fingers interweaving with my hair as I cried. Remembering me and my… my…

_Onii-sama._

_--_

**Flashback #2**

_--_

"_Yuuki" This time, it was my older brother, Kaname who spoke it in his soft, endearing and affectionate tone he always used when it was just us. And I had grown to enjoy it a lot. We were in the room we sometimes shared together and I was seated on the bed whilst he on the edge of the overly large bed. _

_I looked up into my Onii-sama's warm mahogany colored eyes and responded, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips, "Yes, Onii-sama?" He merely smiled at my childish inquisitions and per usual, wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting in the middle of my back and leaning down to nuzzle his nose into my neck to take in my scent._

_In return, I interweaved my fingers with his dark, chocolate colored locks and held him there, sighing. "Yuuki," He spoke again, kissing the crook of my neck gently. I tilted my head to the side in response. I knew it. He was hungry again. "I don't like doing this… But I have to". His fingers weaved with my hair, pulling my head gently aside, exposing more of my neck to him. I never struggled in his grip. Never. _

_I replied, as he licked the side of my neck and began to slowly penetrate my flesh and I gasped out softly asthe points of his fangs pierced my neck as he started to draw small draws of my blood into his mouth, "It's alright, Onii-sama. If it's only you, I don't mind. I don't mind at all…" _(**SDY: **I did forget to mention that they're still vampires in this story, but it's AU. I know… Weird, huh?)

_The feel of my blood draining from my body was sending me into a wonderfully, gentle daze, my eyes fluttering halfway shut as I sighed at the wonderful feeling. I felt his gaze on my face and they saddened a bit as he took one last draw of my blood before pulling back and licking his lips clean and then leant back in to clean the puncture marks gently until they finally sealed up. He pulled back and looked down at me with sad, sorrowful eyes as he cradled my semi-limp form against him. _

"_Yuuki…" He whispered softly, holding me close as I gripped the front of his shirt. I whispered weakly, "I love my Onii-sama more then I should… Why is that?" He merely replied in a gentle voice, "It's something only beasts like us would do. Only beasts would interbreed. Otou-sama and Oka-sama are siblings and one day we'll become like them, Yuuki. I'll make sure of that, Even if it kills me" And proceeded to hug me closer to his somehow very warm body.  
_

**Like Otou-sama and Oka-sama… **

_I smiled weakly in response and sighed softly as he held me closer. We stayed like this, never separating from one another._

_This is where I want to be forever._

**In Onii-sama's arms.**

_--_

**End of Flashback #2**

_--_

I was still in love with my Onii-sama and he knew it as well. We often said it to one another and our parents knew about it and already approved of us if we ever chose to get married one day - Which I hope would happen, but only one thing confused me_…_

_'Why did you leave me, Onii-sama? When I need you the most?' _Was the only thought in my head as I remembered his wonderful scent. His warm mahogany colored eyes. Irresistibly gentle and velvet sounding voice that always seemed to make my entire being feel numb.

_Where'd you go? I miss you so… It's been forever, since you've been gone… Where'd you go? _**(1)**

Tears leaked from the corner of my eyes as I remembered every small detail about you. What you look like, how you sound, how you feel when I touch you, how you taste when I drink your blood…

_Now Come and Ease the pain… I don't want to lose this feeling… _**(2)**

…I also remember when we would share our bodies with one another, send each other into a heavenly bliss until we passed out into a comfortable slumber. We had been doing "it" for a while—Maybe 3 months or so—and I found out that a month or two ago that I was carrying Onii-sama's child. I had already told Otou-sama and Oka-sama and they approved immediately and were happy for me.

That made me happy too. Except for one little detail.

_Where did Onii-sama go?_

_--_

**Still Doll Yuuki: **Indeed, Where did Kaname go? Anyway, this is just a short story I pulled out of my (lazy. stupid) ass. I hope you liked it! Oh and those two lines. The first one is from "Where'd you Go" by Fort Minor and the second one is "Eternal Flame" by Atomic Kitten. There MIGHT be a sequel… Lol. I don't know. Ehehehe. Review please! (Oh, By the way—how do you like my new name? I love it!)

_-Still Doll Yuuki_


End file.
